


Хочу держать твою (пластмассовую) руку

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, One-hand-Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: просто милое маленькое кофешоп-ау со всеми нужными клише.





	Хочу держать твою (пластмассовую) руку

Стив вытирает руки о передник и смотрит в сторону входной двери. Хрипит приемник, и старина Винс бубнит себе что-то под нос, сидя за дальним столиком в углу. Он приходит всегда к открытию, громыхая четвертаками в жестяной кружке. Покупает стакан чая и остается до тех пор, пока не придет время закрывать кафе. Стив подливает ему кипяток раз пять за день.   
  
Большую часть недели кафе пустует, так что Стив может тренироваться, делая наброски Винса: в профиль, в фас, в пол-оборота. Рисует свои руки, рисует нагромождение чашек в мойке. Ему удается хорошо передать то, что прямо у него перед глазами, но тяжело выдумывать сюжеты из головы. В выходные он едва ли берет карандаш в руки: с утра до вечера перед стойкой толпа из жаждущих кофеина. Летом все хотят айс-латте, и Стив зарывается по пояс в холодильник, и ледышки прилипают к его горячим рукам. Зимой он варит какао без продыху, и в воздухе виснет тяжелый, сладкий запах растопленного шоколада.   
  
Стив улыбается и болтает с туристами, студентами, яппи в деловых костюмах, многих знает по имени. Кто-то забредает в его кафе случайно и никогда больше не возвращается, но есть завсегдатаи, с которыми Стив не прочь поболтать, обменяться новостями. Людям он нравится: его простое лицо, улыбка, за которой не прячется никакого подтекста, его смешной передник. У него внешность типичного американского парня; белый мужчина, молодой, средних лет, на первый взгляд он – абсолютное большинство, показатель любой возможной нормы.  
  
Баки приходит впервые в один из тех дней, когда у Стива и минутки свободной нет. Каппучино, каппучино, каппучино, Стив взбивает пену, питчер нагревается в его руках, кофе-машина домалывает последние горсти зерен. В кафе гвалт и смех, школьницы фотографируют его исподтишка, якобы незаметно, и хихикают, глядя в экран телефона. Стив ставит перед ними молочные коктейли с разноцветными трубочками и обращается к следующему клиенту. В общей толпе тот не выделяется ничем, и это заставляет Стива взглянуть внимательней; это всегда бросается в глаза – когда кто-то старается быть незаметным.   
  
– Большой маккиато с сиропом, – просит мужчина негромко, его бейсболка низко надвинута на глаза.   
  
– Корица? – уточняет Стив, когда напиток готов и дымится в рельефном бумажном стакане. Мужчина неопределенно дергает плечом, и потом таращится в недоумении на керамического медвежонка, которого Стив придвинул к нему. – Помоги себе сам.  
  
Очередь напирает, и пока парень в бейсболке неловко закрывает свой стакан пластмассовой крышкой, кто-то протискивается к стойке. Секунда – и кофе расплескан повсюду, темная лужа расползается по стойке, Стив хватает салфетки, чтобы справиться с беспорядком.  
  
– Дерьмо, – бормочет парень в бейсболке, бессильно глядя на это. Он не делает ни движения, чтобы помочь Стиву, и все же Стив предлагает:  
  
– Подожди немного, я сделаю другой.  
  
Но когда он заканчивает с уборкой и поднимает глаза, парня и след простыл.  
  
Стив узнает его тут же, когда он приходит опять. В этот раз тихо, только Винсент на своем обычном месте в углу, да парочка пожилых леди угощаются вафлями, устроившись возле стеклянной витрины. На улице дождь, и Стив замечает, что у парня длинные волосы: темные и блестящие от воды, они липнут к его лицу и шее. Как и в прошлый раз, на нем бейсболка, так что Стив видит только нижнюю часть лица.  
  
– Двойной маккиато с сиропом, – бормочет он негромко, и Стив улыбается.  
  
– Как скажешь, приятель. Присядь и подожди немного, я не могу бросить этих малышек, – он возится с вафельницей, из которой уже тянет сладким, пропеченным тестом.   
  
Когда кофе готов, Стив сам насыпает в него корицу, встряхнув пару раз керамического медведя. Повернувшись к стойке, он видит, что парень разглядывает его альбом. Стив оставил его там, заложив карандашом страницу, где был незаконченный набросок старушек.  
  
Парень отдергивает пальцы от альбома, как только Стив подходит ближе, и лезет в карман за кошельком.  
  
– Не беспокойся об этом, – говорит Стив. – За счет заведения, – обычно, когда он угощает гостей, они глядят на него с благодарностью, не с недовольством. Когда парень уходит, он оставляет в жестянке для чаевых ровно столько монет, сколько стоит маккиато.   
  
Поначалу для Стива все это значит не больше, чем ничего: эти их короткие встречи. Он едва ли добивается от парня больше трех слов за раз (и всегда это – «маккиато с сиропом»). Стив узнает его только благодаря бейсболке, надвинутой на глаза. Но после третьей или четвертой встречи Стив внезапно понимает, что думает о нем. Стив умеет не лезть в чужие дела, но это не значит, что он равнодушен; он гадает, как проходят жизни других людей и что заставляет их хмуриться. Стив строит предположения, когда замечает, что парень в бейсболке никогда не шевелит левой рукой. Она свисает вдоль тела или спрятана в карман. Уходит время, чтобы понять, что это протез, и весьма дешевый.  
  
– В каком полку ты служил? – невзначай уточняет Стив, пока взбивает молоко. В кафе нет никого, кроме них и Винса, и тот как раз отчитывает салфетницу. В напряженной тишине хорошо слышно его бормотание. Когда Стив поворачивается, он видит, что парень сгорбился над стойкой, таращась в полированное дерево. Его плечи напряжены и развернуты, и Стив знает эту позу: драться или бежать.  
  
Тем не менее, его голос звучит ровно и четко, когда он говорит название.   
  
– А что насчет тебя? – добавляет он после, и это первый вопрос, который он задает по своей воле. Стив глядит на молочную пену в стакане.   
  
– Сражался в тылу, – так они это называли, и это служило слабым утешением все годы войны. – Я девять раз пытался обмануть комиссию, чтобы попасть на фронт, – добавляет Стив, потому что испытывает потребность оправдать себя в глазах этого парня. Тот снимает бейсболку, и его глаза, усталые, серые, глядят на Стива прямо.  
  
– Я пытался обмануть комиссию, чтобы не идти туда, – говорит он.  
  
Они молчат пару секунд, глядя друг на друга, и потом их руки смыкаются в пожатии.  
  
– Стив Роджерс.  
  
– Баки Барнс.  
  
Они слышат бруклинский акцент друг друга и выясняют, что жили в одних краях. Баки ходил в бедняцкую школу за фабрикой, но бросил ее в старших классах, чтобы найти работу. Стив смутно предполагал, что Баки принадлежал к той компании хулиганов, что регулярно избивали его по пути в художественный класс. И хотя в детстве они так ни разу не столкнулись, их пути всегда пролегали рядом.   
  
– Бетси Кармайкл, – негромко произносит Баки, сидя на шатком барном табурете. – Девчонка из церковного хора.  
  
– Да, Бетси, у нее еще была старшая сестра, Джорджия… или Дженнифер…   
  
– Джудит, – хмурится Баки. – Джанетт… Да черт бы ее побрал. Но Бетси я помню.  
  
– Однажды я чуть не пригласил ее на школьные танцы, – ухмыляется Стив. Ему никогда не хватало храбрости, если речь шла о девчонках. Баки слегка изгибает губы, словно вспоминает, как улыбаться.  
  
– Мы целовались с ней в кинотеатре, на заднем ряду. Она оказалась… проворной.  
  
– Бетси Кармайкл?! – изумляется Стив. – Из церковного хора?..  
  
– Та самая, – Баки Барнс глядит на него, чуть прищурившись, и глаза его смеются. Теплые, блестящие, они меняют все его лицо, обычно изнуренное и серое от щетины. Стив ничего не может поделать: он застывает, губы разъезжаются в глупой ответной ухмылке, и пальцы сжимают стаканчик чуть крепче, чем нужно.   
  
О чем бы ни думал Баки, внезапно он скучнеет, почти замыкается. Опустив голову, он мешает сахар в своем супер-сладком сиропном кофе.  
  
– Девчонки от меня с ума сходили, – тускло сообщает он, и в его словах нет ни капли удовольствия или бахвальства. – Когда-то.  
  
Он будто говорит о ком-то другом, постороннем. И прежде, чем Стив бы ответил что-то, бормочет:  
  
– Спасибо за кофе.  
  
Стив никогда не был храбрым, если речь шла о девчонках, но за девчонок он и не готов был сражаться по-настоящему.  
  
Тем же вечером он ищет в газетах анонсы на интересные новинки кино.  
  
Проходит много времени, чем Баки объявляется снова.   
  
На улице отличный осенний денек, и Стив запирает кафе, чтобы прогуляться с Баки до парка. Они стоят у таблички «Пожалуйста, не кормите уток». Стив глядит на бегунов, что огибают озеро.   
  
– Где ты работаешь? – спрашивает он. Баки вынимает из кармана пачку сигарет, и Стив помогает ему прикурить.  
  
– Остались кое-какие сбережения.   
  
– Мне бы пригодилась помощь в кафе, – лжет Стив, а Баки пинает маленький камень так, что тот улетает в воду. Утки медленно, тяжело расплываются подальше от берега.  
  
– А ты из тех, кто всегда бросит нищему монетку? – он выдыхает дым, зажав сигарету уголком губ.   
  
– Мне и самому приходилось спать на улице. – Стив отступает на шаг, вынимает из кармана ингалятор. Сигаретный дым мешает ему дышать. Баки смотрит на него, затем тушит сигарету, бросив в сырую траву. – Мы можем сходить в кино в эту субботу, – прибавляет Стив. Баки все еще смотрит, и Стив чувствует, как краснеют уши. Он бы и сам не отказался от бейсболки, которую можно надвинуть на лицо.   
  
– Ты парень со странностями, верно? – негромко уточняет Баки, и Стив выпрямляется. Ему нужно сделать еще один вдох, чтобы ответить, но он решает смолчать. Стив всегда давал отпор, если его задирали, но сейчас он сам себя нокаутирует.  
  
– Да.  
  
Баки все еще смотрит. Стив выгребает из кармана крошки от маффина и швыряет их в воду, и утки жадно накидываются на угощение, пока не съедают все.   
  
Стив думает, что Баки больше не придет, но он приходит. Иногда они болтают в кафе, пока Стив печет что-нибудь или рисует. Иногда они идут в парк; Стив закрывает кафе посреди дня, оставляя Винса внутри. «Это нормально?» – уточняет Баки, и Стив всегда отвечает: «Все равно никого нет». Когда он возвращается, на ступеньках его ждут недовольные клиенты. Однажды Стив готовит сливовый пирог, и Баки приходит, и выглядит почти воодушевленным. Бывают дни, когда Баки угрюмо пьет свой кофе, почти не разговаривая. У него порезы на щеках, а волосы грязными прядями свисают вдоль лица. Иногда он хочет вспомнить что-нибудь из их общего прошлого. Они никогда не говорят про войну.   
  
В кинотеатре они садятся на задний ряд. Картина скучная, или просто Стив скучает, отвлеченный своими мыслями. В зале почти никого нет, Баки сидит неподвижно рядом, уставившись в экран с мрачной сосредоточенностью, словно кинокритик. Стив кладет руку на подлокотник и натыкается на протез. Пластмассовые, грубо вылепленные пальцы, которые Стив поглаживает в темноте, потому что Баки все равно этого не почувствует.   
  
Возвращаются домой поздним вечером. Уже горят фонари, и мелкая морось падает с неба. Баки провожает Стива до крыльца; вряд ли это галантность, ему просто не хочется идти домой. Освещенные желтым фонарным светом, они застывают у входной двери, неловко топчутся. От холода у Баки покраснели щеки и губы, глаза упрямо устремлены в серую мостовую.  
  
– Я могу сварить тебе славный кофе в турке, – предлагает Стив, не уверенный, что его отчаяние может хоть кто-то принять за отвагу. Баки отступает так быстро, что как будто растворяется в ночном сумраке.   
  
Когда он приходит в другой раз, пустой рукав болтается вдоль тела.  
  
– Протез сломался, – неохотно бросает он, избегая глядеть Стиву в глаза. – Двойной маккиато, пожалуйста.  
  
В тот день много посетителей, и Баки ретируется в дальний угол, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места. Стив крутится, как белка в колесе, улыбаясь и разговаривая с каждым. Он рад увидеть ярко-рыжие волосы, мелькнувшие в толпе.  
  
– Наташа! – окликает он, и девушка пробивается к стойке. Она выглядит лучше с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. У Наташи свои призраки за спиной, и хотя она никогда не рассказывала, Стив знает – эта девушка многое пережила.   
  
– Как насчет самого большого куска пирога, что у тебя имеется? – спрашивает она с хитрой улыбкой, облокотившись о стойку.   
  
– Кто сказал, что будет пирог?  
  
– У тебя мука на щеке, – она смеется, и Стив тоже. Он позволяет ей провести ладонью по его лицу. Наташа мягко придерживает его за подбородок.  
  
– Ты ведь расскажешь мне, с кем ходил на свидание?  
  
Временами это почти пугает – то, как она узнает разные вещи. Когда-то у них случился поцелуй, который ничего не значил, и после этого Наташа вплотную занялась жизнью Стива. Несмотря на постоянные загадочные командировки, она находит время устраивать ему свидания и подыскивать претенденток. Стив понимает, что придется ей рассказать, рано или поздно – он «парень со странностями». Но сейчас их подгоняет очередь.  
  
Когда Наташа уходит, забрав свой кофе и самый большой кусок пирога, Стив замечает Баки, все еще у стены, со стаканом в руке. Баки отворачивается, избегая его взгляда, но недостаточно быстро. То, что увидел Стив, можно назвать яростью.  
  
– Наташа – мой давний друг, – говорит Стив, когда все расходятся, и Баки шагает ближе.  
  
– Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, – отвечает тот ровно. – Сегодня, после закрытия. Я буду ждать снаружи.  
  
Возможно, Баки вовсе не хочет, чтобы это звучало так угрожающе.  
  
Они идут в тягостном молчании, замедляют шаг, только чтобы Баки вытащил из кармана сигаретную пачку, а потом в раздражении запихнул ее обратно. Добравшись до старых доков, сворачивают в переулок, куда бы Стив никогда по доброй воле не свернул. Баки отпирает облезлую железную дверь. За ней – гараж, а в центре стоит блестящий черный красавец.  
  
Стив не может сдержать восторга.  
  
– Это ведь…  
  
– Еще одна бесполезная штуковина, – замечает Баки, глядя в сторону. Мотоцикл начищен до блеска, видно, что за ним любовно ухаживают. – Ты когда-то говорил, что хотел бы такой.  
  
Стив действительно упоминал это раз или два в их беседе. У него была старая развалюха, на которой он ездил почти год до войны; потом пришлось продать ее.  
  
– Что ты задумал? – говорит Стив, потому что он уже знает. Баки небрежно пожимает плечами и прячет руку в карман, рукав второй остается болтаться. Это настолько беспомощный жест, что Стив отворачивается. – Ты не можешь быть таким безумцем.  
  
– Я был бы безумцем, если бы оставил его гнить здесь, – возражает Баки резко. В его голосе напряжение. – Или если бы сел на него верхом и погнал вниз по улице. Не то, что бы мне никогда не приходила такая мысль. – Он осекается, сказав больше, чем собирался. На лбу у него возникает страдальческая морщина. – Просто забери его.  
  
Стив молча подходит к мотоциклу. Он нежно дотрагивается до развилки руля. Ведет ладонью по гладкому черному боку, медленно, с нажимом. Когда он поворачивается к Баки, тот неотрывно следит за его рукой. Глаза у него потемнели, Стив видит в них жажду.  
  
– Как насчет пробного заезда? – спрашивает Стив, и Баки кивает, не издав ни звука. Стив выкатывает мотоцикл наружу, легко запрыгивает в седло. Баки стоит поодаль, в тени, наблюдая. – Здесь есть место еще для одного, – замечает Стив, поставив одну ногу на педаль. – Ты ведь не бросишь меня с ним наедине?  
  
– Не могу, – сдавленно бормочет Баки, но Стив ждет, и он медленно шагает вперед. Оказавшись позади, он весь – сгусток напряжения. Его рука осторожно обхватывает Стива поперек живота.   
  
– Я не буду гнать слишком сильно, – обещает Стив, заводя мотор.  
  
Баки прижимается к его спине и отвечает ему прямо в ухо, легко задев губами:  
  
– Тогда я в тебе разочаруюсь, Роджерс.  
  
И они мчатся по ночным улицам так, что звезды над их головами разматываются в сияющие ленты.  
  
Они возвращаются к дому Баки, спрыгивают на землю, оба – словно пьяные, цепляются друг за друга. Баки смеется, и Стив впервые слышит этот звук, живой, чистый. Он ничего не может с собой поделать; он кладет руку на шею Баки, придвигаясь вплотную, и целует застывшие губы.   
  
А потом Баки целует его в ответ, подавшись вперед всем телом, падая на Стива, как подкошенный, и Стиву приходится крепко держать его. Они как будто все еще на большой скорости: все плывет и размывается вокруг них, и не хватает воздуха. Стив думает про ингалятор, спрятанный в кармане куртки, но у него нет сил расцепить руки, что сомкнулись у Баки за спиной.  
  
Оторвавшись друг от друга, они снова смеются. Баки хватает Стива за руку, его пальцы – ледяные и твердые, чуть подрагивают от напряжения. Они шагают в гараж, потом вверх по лестнице, в комнатку, где Баки проводит свои дни. Стив налетает на вешалку, потом на стул, он слишком неуклюжий, и комната эта с трудом вмещает двоих. В сумраке Стив замечает протез, точнее, его обломки у дальней стены: он представляет, как Баки топчет ногами эту «бесполезную штуковину».  
  
Баки хватает его за подбородок, чтобы повернуть к себе. Он гладит его щеку, совсем как Наташа парой часов раньше. В темноте его глаза лихорадочно блестят, ресницы бросают тень на скулы.   
  
«Красивый, как черт», – думает Стив опустошенно. Он подается вперед, и Баки снова целует его.   
  
Целуется он тоже дьявольски хорошо; девушки были без ума от него? Что ж, Стив готов вступить в фан-клуб. Он не обладает богатым опытом для сравнения, но губы Баки, его язык – все это заставляет колени подогнуться.   
  
– Туда, – шепчет, приказывает Баки, его дыхание вырывается хриплыми стонами, он так голоден до этого – до каждого прикосновения, каждого поцелуя – что кажется на грани срыва. – Пожалуйста, – шепчет он. Они ложатся на матрас, брошенный на пол возле окошка. Тусклый свет фонаря освещает их лица, их тела. Они не выпутываются из одежды, а кажется, просто воюют с ней, с каждой пуговицей и застежкой. Стив помогает Баки снять штаны и ботинки, Баки дергает ворот его футболки, гладит, царапает шею и плечи. Но замирает, когда Стив касается верхней пуговицы на его рубашке. Стив слышит, как он натужно сглатывает в тишине.   
  
– Могу я...? – шепчет Стив, глядя Баки в глаза, и его пальцы нерешительно касаются пуговицы. Баки запрокидывает голову, его лицо искажает кривая ухмылка.  
  
– Валяй, – бросает он отрывисто. Чем ниже Стив опускает руки, тем тяжелее Баки дышит. Стив видит, как натянута плотная ткань боксеров, как крепко стоит у Баки. Стив слышит, как громко колотится его сердце, и как тяжело дается каждый вдох. Баки закрывает глаза, когда Стив снимает с него рубашку, обнажая короткую культю.   
  
Обрыв неровный, почти неряшливый, и Стив видит, как тяжело и долго заживала рана. Рука отрезана почти под самым плечом, остался только маленький, гладкий отросток. Баки прошибает дрожь, и содрогание крепкого тела заставляет Стива опомниться. Он обхватывает Баки, который дергается прочь, будто пытается отползти.   
  
– Тише, тише, – бормочет Стив, пока Баки упирается ладонью ему в грудь, отпихивая от себя. Стив целует его шею, сжимает лопатки, гладит сильную, горячую спину, а потом кладет руки на поясницу и помогает Баки сесть ему на колени. – Могу я..? – снова просит Стив, и Баки впивается губами в свою нижнюю губу, неотрывно следит, как Стив склоняется губами к его изувеченной руке. Стив целует гладкую, натянутую кожу, и в животе у него странное чувство, похожее на страх и неловкость, но Стив заставляет себя вспомнить: это только тело, так же, как и с другой стороны, и снизу и сверху, и всюду под его губами и языком – тело, дрожащее, полыхающее, соленое. Баки низко стонет, упав на подушку, когда Стив склоняется между его разведенных ног. И Стив стонет тоже, потому что Баки – точно такой, как ему хотелось, точно подходящий ему, пульсирующий, жадный, жаждущий. Стив с трудом представляет, что нужно делать, как именно, но у него выходит хорошо, раз Баки кричит так отчаянно и страстно.   
  
– Я никогда, – бормочет он в темноте, когда они оба почти на грани. – Ты когда-нибудь…  
  
Баки смотрит на него, приподняв голову; волосы разметались, черная прядь прилипла ко лбу, упав поперек лица; губы разомкнуты, припухшие, потемневшие; и глаза с черными стрелками ресниц, полных влаги.  
  
– Я знаю, – говорит Баки, и упирается холодной ступней Стиву в грудь, чтобы толкнуть его на спину. – Я все сделаю.   
  
Он садится сверху, осторожно, медленно, и Стив помогает ему удержать равновесие, взявшись за крепкие бедра. Стив боится, что сейчас умрет: задохнется тут, и врачи назовут причину смерти – «умер от наслаждения». Он глядит на Баки неотрывно, на его лицо, на его грудь, на то, как легко и плавно он начал двигаться… каждый толчок заставляет Стива все шире и шире открывать глаза, впиваться пальцами в бедра Баки, в попытке не разлететься на куски. Баки раскачивается, опускается на его член, изгибает спину, закрыв глаза и полностью погрузившись в процесс. Волосы падают ему на лицо, но Стив видит: оно расслаблено и выглядит безмятежным, блаженным. Баки пугающе красив в эту секунду.  
  
Чем быстрее он двигается, чем яростней, лихорадочней Стив подкидывает бедра, чтобы звезды перед глазами плясали, тем сложнее Баки удержаться сверху. Когда он падает на Стива сверху, тот подхватывает его под ягодицы, нанизывает на себя, и Баки стонет жалобно и пронзительно, и кончает так сильно, что Стив весь перемазан, и Баки тоже, и смятые простыни под ними. Стив следует за ним, счастливый, что больше не нужно сдерживаться. Оргазм заставляет его на секунду ослепнуть, или просто меркнет фонарь за окном.  
  
Стив просыпается, а Баки еще спит, зарывшись в одеяло. Его тело, сильное и изящное, только угадывается под складками ткани. Во сне его рот приоткрыт и слегка изогнут, будто он силится улыбнуться, а ресницы подрагивают.   
  
Стив садится на пол и берет свой альбом. 


End file.
